


Loose jacket on the loose demon

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, a lil femdom i guess, and a whole lot of loving mammoney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: I'm not updated with the new lessons but I saw Mammon's outfit and I went brr brr
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Loose jacket on the loose demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not updated with the new lessons but I saw Mammon's outfit and I went brr brr

"O-oi! Why are ya lookin' at me like that?! S-stop it!" Mammon was blushing so hard as he covered his face with one hand, trying to step back as you moved forward. 

You couldn't help but gawk over him, he looks so, _so_ good in his human clothes. Too good in fact.

"Dammit you're drooling!" Mammon exclaimed in wide eyes. You can't explain it, was it because you knew there's a demon on the loose in the human realm that makes it thrilling? Or was it because there's something about Mammon wearing a tank top, his jacket loosely worn that his skin is showing. You always saw Mammon's bare skin, but there was just something about this outfit that looked so.. enticing. 

"Mammon~ you look so... _sexy_ ," you cooed and whispered the last word, it was as if you were under some kind of a spell. Were you? Mammon suddenly thought, aha! Maybe you were!

"Did ya eat something huh?! Is this some kind of prank Belphie set up?!" Mammon frankly looked everywhere, but no one was around the room except you and him. He stumbled on the bed behind him while you crawled on top, giggling at his red face. Sure you were always flirty and a little teasing, but seeing you assertive, Mammon had to admit he was liking it. 

Mammon watched you as you started to touch his waist, biting your lip as you felt his muscles over his clothes. You snaked them to his abs, he wasn't built like Beel, but he wasn't skinny either. You moved your hands up to his chest, leaning forward you tilted his head on the other side as you started to pepper his neck with kisses. 

" _So sexy_ ," you murmured between kisses, his hand on your waist as he held you close. Mammon could feel his face hot, sure he always gets complimented during shoots.. but it was their job. With you, you had nothing to gain with showering him with compliments and affections, yet here you were mesmerized and showing him how much you wanted him. 

There was no other motive than showing him how you love him.

It's pure.

It's sincere.

It's you loving Mammon. 

Mammon wasn't sure if his heart was beating fast by the fact that you simply love him, or by how your kisses turned into teasing his skin, sucking a sensitive spot while your hand caresses his abs down to his pelvic area. 

“Mmm, you smell so good too,” you purred while licking his neck before sucking another spot. You started to rub him over his pants, his cock starting to bulge and erect. His grip on your waist became tighter as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming ragged each second. 

“So adorable,” you whispered, playfully biting his ear before you crawled down and kneeled before him. Mammon opened his eyes to watch you unzip his pants, his cock springing free, a relieved sigh left Mammon’s lips as it became tight under his pants. A smug smile on your face as you held his cock, just from a simple teasing Mammon was already leaking. Do you really affect him that much? You felt prideful, but at the same time, you knew Mammon had the same effects on you.

Mammon sat up as you placed a kiss on his length, licking your way on the tip you looked at him with a smile, not breaking eye contact as you took him whole. He grunted as your wet, warm mouth enveloped his cock, his one hand on your head while the other gripped on the sheets. He muttered curses under his breath when you started to twirl your tongue around him, your hand pumping the length your mouth couldn’t reach. Mammon could feel the vibrations from the back of your throat as you moaned while sucking him, his head thrown back as he felt good. 

You started to bob your head, sucking him each time you took him whole. Mammon started to buck his hips as he met you halfway, his head dazed in pleasure, feeling he would come any second. Mammon gripped your hair, you knew he was close. You licked his tip and gave it a few light suck, and then took him whole again, you hollow your cheeks to coax his orgasm. Mammon pushed your head down as he came, grunting his moans as he spilled generously. You moaned while you swallowed his load and continuously pump his cock. His cum dripping from one side of your mouth to your chin. 

Mammon breathed shakily, looked at you with his lidded eyes and his cheeks flushed pink. His jacket now off on both shoulders, one tank top crunched on his waist. The way he looked at you made you want him more. You licked his length before you crawled and sat on his lap facing him, your hands sneaking on his waist once again, feeling his muscles under his clothes as it made its way up to his chest again. You glided your thumb to his lower lip as you admire his face. 

All Mammon could think was how much he wanted you. He was about to remove his jacket when you stopped his hand, he looked at you curiously as you bit your lip. 

“It stays on,” you said, looking directly at him. Mammon’s eyes went wide in shock, but soon replaced with a smirk. His hand on your back pushing you towards him, your chest against his. You could feel your whole body become hot just being close to his body, his hands caressed your back down to your ass, squeezing them lightly as he pushed you down on his lap. You mewled feeling his cock against your sex, only realizing how much you were aching for him to be inside you. 

You lifted your skirt and pushed your undies on the side, rubbing his cock against your slit you moaned while he grunted. You could feel him get hard again, impatient, you slid his cock inside you. Mammon gripped your ass tighter while you held onto his chest. A sigh of relief left your lips as he fully entered you. 

“ _You feel so good_ ,” you said in a shaky breath and placed kisses on his neck again. You could feel Mammon get bigger inside you and you mewled, Mammon was sure he was about to come again as you tighten and clench around him. Mammon gulped as he slowly lifted your hips, you moved your hips down and he moaned. Your head lost in your own desire, your hips moving on its own as you felt your pleasure coiling each time he hit your sweet spot. 

“ _Mammon, Mammon, Mammon~_!” you moaned, chanting his name as you bounced on his lap, Mammon met you halfway as he thrust inside you, pulling your hips harder against his. You could feel yourself close in each bounce, his cock hitting you deeply, your arms wrapping around his neck and leaning forward to kiss him. Mammon’s hands snaked up to your back, holding your body closer to his as he continued to thrust inside you. Your tongues meet and Mammon was quick to suck your tongue, the sensations filling your head and body,

Mammon growled in the kiss as he pulled you down on his lap, you cried out a moan as you felt those tingles spread all over your body, your body shivering as you came as you squeezed yourself onto Mammon, your head falling on his shoulder as he held you close loosely. You could feel his cock twitch inside you as he came, his breathing hard and ragged that tickled your shoulder. Your head felt so lightheaded and you felt so euphoric as the waves of pleasure continued, making you purr under Mammon. 

You stayed like that for a while as you both caught up with your breaths, you felt cozy within Mammon’s arms that you just snuggled closer, your arms wrapping around his body. 

“Ya know, if I knew you’d be wild crazy over me I would’ve come up sooner!” he exclaimed. You giggled under him as you buried your face on his neck.

“I’m always wild crazy about you, silly,” you said as you placed a kiss on his jawline. Mammon stroked your head and lifted your face, he looked at you with these warm eyes- far from a cold blooded demon his race would be as described. 

“Y-yeah?” he asked, as if there’s still doubt inside him. You smiled and nodded your head, “Well I’m wild crazy bout’ you too,” he said softly, kissing you slowly and tenderly. It was far from the hungry kiss earlier, this one was warm, sincere, making your heart flutter. 

But you couldn’t help but want him more, as you pounced and jumped onto Mammon making him fall behind on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
